A Warriors Love
by chamril111
Summary: A friend of Tsunade has come to visit the Hidden Leaf but at a time of high alert for an intruder that has entered wiping out the ANBU black Ops one by one. With Kakashi's mission to protect Tsunade's guest and keep an eye out for the intruder, will he be able to become successful or will love be his distraction and downfall?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**_Hello to all the amazing people that have take the time to stop and read this story. It is my first one EVERRRR! OMG! IM SOOO NERVOUS! I am familiar with this site and some of the really cool stories and I must applaud you all. Well lets get right into it. Enjoy! _**

**_Feel free to leave comments on what you think. I can also take some suggestions as well. _**

**_Xx_**

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

The night drew nigh and Kakashi was asked to keep watch of The Leaf as one of the ANBU black ops had just recently been taken out by an a attack the night prior.

The summers heat was tamed by the nights breeze that swiftly blew through the trees. Kakashi sat still and waited while reading the latest edition of Makeout Tactics Volume 2, highly intrigued by the books information but still very alert for his assigned mission.

Suddenly...

"Huh..?" He said lifting his metal headband from his Sharingan eye as he sensed something or someone behind him, but nothing. He looks back around only to see a dark image staring right at him face to face. The masked bandit caught him off guard and he lost his footing. The stranger charged at kakashi kunai in hand.

A brut exchange of blows back and forth. "Who is he?" He asked himself. Hit after hit and kick after kick the Masked stranger is keeping up with Kakashi's every move. Hands locked, gaze tight, the ninja headbuts Kasashi allowing him to lose his grip. As he regains his footing he realizes the intruder has vanished.

He sighs, "Well...I guess I better report this to the Hokage" he says before disappering into the night filled sky.

"Welcome to the Hidden Leaf! Man are you gonna like it here! You HAVE to let me take you to the best Ramen spot. Do you like ramen? Because I love it! Its the best ramen spot in the world Dattebayo! Whats your favorite kind?" Naruto spoke excitingly.

Naruto, Sakura and Sai have returned from a mission to escort a friend of Tsunade from a small village 2 days away.

"God! SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sakura shouts hitting Naruto over the head.

"He he...sorry about that" she says to the guest.

"Yes please do excuse him. He has a great passion towards ramen". Says Sai.

"Oh no its totally fine. Naruto I would love to accompany you. I am starting to get hungry. But first, I have to see my dear friend. I cant believe how long its been!"

Her name was Amaya. She was a beautiful woman. Tall with long beautiful legs. She was a curvy woman with hair black like the feather of a crow and curls that spiraled all the way down to her lower back. With skin the color of mocha, you can tell she was awed everywhere she went. That no one wouldn't be able to not notice her.

"Of course. Im sure Tsunade-sama is really excited to see you" Sakura said.

As Sai lead the way both Naruto and Sakura stood in admiration.

_Shes so cool _they both thought to themselves.

"Hokage-sama. I think we really need to be on high alert of this intruder. I had a run in with him just last night and he appears to be very skilled." Kakashi said.

"Have you been able to find any trace of him?" She asked.

"No. Im sorry"

"Hmm. Maybe this wasn't a good time for Amaya to visit the village".

"Are you expecting someone?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. A good friend of mine."

Just then a knock at the door.

"Tsunade - sama, shes here." says Shizune.

"Well let her in!" Tsunade says with great joy and excitement.

Kakashi, noticing his meeting will once again be postponed as it often does was with the Hokage, he makes his way to the windowsill taking a seat and reading yet another chapter of Makeout Tactics Volume 2.

"We brought her safe and sound just like you asked Granny Tsunade." Naruto said with a huge grin shining with pride.

"Oh...Kakashi sensei." Naruto says.

"Yo" he replies eyes never leaving his book.

"Amaya? Is it really you?!"

"Tsunade?!"

"Aaaaaahhhhh" they both shriek in excitement. Jumping up and down. Admiring one another. Asking tons of questions.

"I cant believe you're here finally!"

"Im so happy to see you".

The two embrace with tears in their eyes.

"Ahem...Tsunade - sama?" Shizune interrupts.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Amaya this is my assistant Shizune. And that man there is Kakashi Hatake".

"Such a pleasure to meet you both."

"Kakashi! Will you put that smut of a book down for two seconds and greet our guest!?"

He puts his book away carefully and walks over...

"Amaya, nice to meet you" Kakashi says as he bows.

Amaya then turns around to greet Kakashi and at that moment its as if time has stood still for him.

As a piece of her glorious crown of curls falls in front of her face, she pulls it behind her ears and puts on a soft smile as she greets him.

"Nice to meet you Kakashi."

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of her voice saying his name. Blood rushing to his blushing cheeks. He begins to sweat. Excited but also nervous at the same time. He is so taken aback by her beauty.

_My God, shes beautiful. _He thought to himself.

"Kakashi sensei..."

"Kakashi sensei..."

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto yells nudging him in his side.

"Huh! What?!"

"Granny Tsunade was talking to you".

Kasashi's blush became even more red as he quickly gave his attention to the Hokage. Amaya smiled shyly.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"With this intruder stalking the village Im going to need to you protect Amaya."

"An intruder?" Amaya asked.

"Yes. This was probably not the best time for you to come, but Kakashi here will make sure to protect you at all costs."

"Thank you so much Tsunade and thank you Kakashi."

"You must be sooo happy to guard the pretty girl, huh Kakashi sensei?" Naruto says with a sly grin on his face as he sheepishly whispers in Kakashi's ear.

"LETS GO IDIOT!" Sakura grabs Naruto by the ear and drags him out of the office.

"Ow ow owwww! Come on Sakura-chan let go! Amaya, Dont forget Ichiraku Ramen!"

"I won't!" She replies. "Thank you again!"

As Sakura pulls Naruto out the door, Sai bows politely and leaves.

"Amaya, for now, I leave you with Kakashi. Since the village is on high alert, I have to make sure things run safely and accordingly. You understand don't you?" Tsunade says with a disappointed tone.

"Of course I understand! We will have plenty of time when this is all over." Amaya assures Tsunade as she gives her a hug goodbye.

"Kakashi please take good care of her."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

**Authors comment:**

_**ooh la la...some chick got Kakashi feelin some type of way! You think she feels the same about him?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE : **_

**_Here's chapter 2 guys! Enjoy! _**

**_Xx_**

CHAPTER 2

Kakashi was finishing up his tour of the village by ending on top of the stone structure of Lady Tsunade.

"WOW! This view is incredible! You all really have a beautiful village." Amaya says in admiration.

The sunset made Amaya glow as if she was some divine being. Her long mane blowing in the evening breeze, eyes wide with excitement taking in the beauty that is The Hidden Leaf.

Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was infatuated. His heart stricken in a way he never even thought he could imagine. Sure he read Makeout Tactics, but he never experienced the love and affection of a woman before. With Kakashi so busy as it is, it was always damn near impossible for him to be with a woman. But with Amaya, he was willing to do whatever it takes just to be able to breathe the air she breathes.

As he watched on, he became more curious. His mind wandered. He wanted to know more about her. Wanted to hold her. Embrace her. Thoughts ran through his head. Thoughts of things he would do to her and that perfect body.

"Kasashi..."

He doesn't respond.

"Kasashi..."

He was caught in another daydream.

"Kakashi?" Amaya gently shook him to help snap him out of his gaze.

"Huh?!" _"damn it, daydreaming again."_ he thought to himself.

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking about this intruder we have to deal with."

A clear lie and she knew it. It was obvious. But she didn't mind. She liked it. A smile grew on her face.

"I guess I should head to Ichiraku now. Naruto must be waiting."

"Sure, of course."

"Are you going to join us?"

_"I wish I never had to leave your side" _he thought.

"No, I wont be able to. But I will make sure Naruto escorts you home safely."

"Thank you Kakashi."

And there it was. That same feeling he felt the first time she called his name. It was almost crippling.

They slowly arrive to Ichiraku's place and the night has come upon them.

"Thank you again so much for today. I really appreciate you giving your time like that. I also really enjoyed your company. You know, people may be afraid of you because of your strength, but I bet if they got to spend the same time with you that I did, they would see just how kind, compassionate and even lonely you really are."

This statement shocked him.

At that moment, Amaya reached in her pocket and pulled out a charm in the shape of a rose.

"Anytime you feel alone, pull this out. My grandfather gave it to me before he passed away. It got me through some very rough times."

She placed the charm gently into Kakashi's hand.

"I - I can't take this!" he argued extending his hand back to Amaya.

"Yes you can and you will. Keep it for now. And if you feel like it doesn't work, then you can give it back to me...Deal?" She said extending her hand for a shake.

"Deal." Kasashi said shaking Amaya's hand taking in how soft and delicate it was.

"Amaya! Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled as he approached the two.

"Come on! Sakura, Sai and the others are waiting for you."

"I will have to sit this one out Naruto. The Hokage has me on duty tonight with ANBU. So I'm entrusting Amaya to you now. Make sure she gets home safely."

"Yes sir" he replied giving a soldiers salute.

With a sly look on his face, "I'll even make sure to put in a good word for you too sensei" Naruto whispered into Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi let out a sigh of defeat pocketed the rose charm saying,

"Thanks Amaya."

"You're welcome" she replies.

Amaya walks up to Kakashi rises up on her tip toes, they are now face to face. Kakashi begins to blush harder and harder as she gets closer and closer to his lips. She turns her head slightly and kisses him on the cheek.

"Goodnight" she says in a soft quiet and almost seductive voice. Her breath brushing up against his neck, sends shivers all the way down his body. Goosebumps raise at the back of his neck. It takes every ounce of him to leave without grabbing her and kissing her right then and there.

Meanwhile Naruto along with Amaya and the others sit at Ichiraku's enjoying the infamous ramen.

"OH MY GOODNESS, THIS IS GOOD!" She screams.

"He he. See I told you!" Naruto replies.

"So, Amaya, how do you know Tsunade - sama?" Ino asks.

"Tsunade saved me and my family once along time ago. A group of rogue ninjas were trying to attack our village but she came along, sent by The Leaf to help us and got rid of them. After that, she stayed for a few months and we developed a friendship. I see her as my big sister. She took the time to train me and help me become a stronger ninja. And from that day, I always looked up to her."

"Wow, that's pretty cool" Choji said while stuffing his face with rice.

"Yea, yea really cool" Naruto interrupted. "But you know who else is reaaaalllllyyy cool? He asked. KAKASHI SENSEI!"

"HAA-CHOOO!" Kakashi sneezes as he leaps from tree to tree.

Naruto continues, "He's super strong and smart. And he's really nice. He likes to read and he was our teacher for team 7." Naruto kept going on and on trying his hardest to compliment his sensei.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were trying to hook us up." Amaya says.

"Is it working?" Asks Sai.

Amaya laughs at the persistence of the young group. A slight rose of the cheek begins to show.

"She's blushing!" Ino screams in sheer excitement.

"I mean...we just met!" Amaya says on defence.

"Yea aaannnnddd...you didnt feel anything?" Naruto asks.

"Wow you guys are really putting me on the spot." She chuckles.

"Im sorry Amaya. Its just that we've never seen Kakashi sensei with a girl, EVER. All he does is read that stupid book! Its soooo annoying! Trust me we know. We've know him for a few years now. Naruto and I have even had spying missions to see if he was seeing anyone, but NOTHING." Sakura says with a big sigh of disappointment.

"Well I'm sure he has way bigger things on his plate than worrying about having a girlfriend." She laughs. "But I can say, I did enjoy his company today."

The group gets excited trying to ask more and more questions.

"Guys! Guys! Im sorry but its getting late." She says trying to hush them and avoid anymore questions about Kakashi. The truth is, she did notice him. She did find him attractive and she did most certainly want him. But she also knew, it was impossible for her to get close. She couldn't allow anyone into her heart because Amaya, was on a mission.

Naruto then arrives to a secluded property that Amaya will be staying in.

"Thanks for walking me Naruto."

"You're welcome! Do you need anything else?"

"No I'm fine. Thanks again". She leans in and gives Naruto a kiss on the forehead.

Naruto blushing, replies "think about what I said okay?"

"Okay Naruto."

He watches Amaya get into her home safely and takes off.

As Amaya gets into the home, her countenance changes. She inspects the home to ensure no one is insight. As she enters her bedroom, she sees a note left on her dresser.

*The pre-scanning is complete with 1 fatality. Begin Mission*

She undresses herself and looks in the mirror.

"Tonight will be the night. You must do it." She says out loud almost in a way to convince herself.

Amaya puts on her all black attire and pulls her hair up into a tight bun. With a kunai in one hand, she then reaches in her bag and pulls out a mask. She goes to the roof of the house and puts on the mask as the moon begins to illuminate her eyes.

"Tonight will be the night."

Suddenly, she disappears.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE : _**

**_HOLLLLLDD UP! A MASK!? WHAT DOES SHE GOT TO HIDE. SEEMS LIKE WE ARE ABOUT TO FIND OUT ABOUT THAT MISSION SHE'S ON. _**

**_THX FOR READING! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK._**

**_XX_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUTHORS NOTE: WOOT WOOOOT! 3 CHAPTERS IN! Im having a great time writing and hope you all are enjoying it too. **_

_**And away we go!**_

_**xx**_

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi was once again at his post. The bright moon shining behind him and his book in hand. There was still no sign of the intruder and it was only a couple of hours until sunrise.

"I guess he doesn't want to come out and play tonight." He said to himself looking up into the nights sky.

Kakashi left his post to meet his fellow ANBU members when suddenly...

"Blood?" he asked himself.

Kakashi followed the trail of the crimson substance. His palms begin to sweat as he clenches his kunai tightly and walks slowly behind each drop. Drip by drip he follows until the trail had come to an end. Kakashi stood there. With his heart racing and breath getting shallow, he slowly raised his head only to see his two comrades, hanging upside down from a tree with their necks cut wide open.

"SHIT!" He yells. The sight of them so brutally murdered and treated in such a disrespectful way, brought the warrior to his knees.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" He cried over and over again while pulverizing the sacred ground he calls home.

Kakashi finally gains the strength to pick himself up and cut his fellow comrades down to bring them back into the village where they may have their proper burial. As he got closer and closer to the headquarters to leave his report, he couldn't help but think of what he had just witnessed.

"How can someone be so vile? So venomous? Such a monster?! Did he have to take it that far, to hang them like some fruit from a tree on display!?" The more he thought on it, the angrier he got. His heart again racing. Eyes bloodshot red with anger and ready. Ready to come face to face with that lunatic once and for all. 

Amaya slowly makes her way through the village avoiding any danger of being caught and comes across a small river. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her kunai covered in blood.

"They shouldn't have gotten in my way in the first place." She sighed to herself and she gently rinsed off the sharp blade.

"I better keep moving. I'm sure he's found them by now."

But she was hesitant to move. The simple thought of her seeing him again, ignited an excitement in her that she has been trying to avoid. Her mission was clear and there was no turning back now. Amaya looks up with her eyes closed and says,

"I'm sorry".

She continued her way through the village, unseen and untouched as she arrived at her destination.

"_Tonight is the night_", she thinks to herself.

She jumps onto the edge of a windowsill and looks inside. The sheer curtains danced gently in the cool summer nights breeze. All that can be heard was the rushing water of the river near by and the crickets in the grass. Just before she walks through the window, Amaya checks to see once more if its clear. She looks to her left, nothing. To her right, again nothing, And just as she turns to look behind her, there he is.

"Damn it!" Amaya leaps through the window with great haste knowing this could be her only moment to complete her mission.

"THATS TSUNADE'S BEDROOM!" Kakashi says wide eyed leaping and running as fast as he can after the invader not knowing that it was the very same woman who kissed him on his cheek just a few hours ago.

"I will NOT let you get away with this" he says.

Amaya swiftly runs through Tsunade's home in a desperate search to find her. To find her target. For it was The Hokage that Amaya was sent to kill.

Years after Tsunade left Amaya, a new ruler reigned over her village. He was a tyrant. A man filled with anger and jealousy over the great successes of The Hidden Leaf. What upset him the most, was the fact that the Hokage was a woman. He was disgusted by the thought and made it his duty to see her head on a spike. Amaya's skills in training were well known in her village and the Ruler knew of it also. He threatened Amaya by saying he would burn her family alive if she did not agree with the mission. Even though to her Tsunade was family, sacrifices had to be made.

Amaya went in room after room looking for Tsunade but she was no where to be found. Guards were coming at her left and right and she would dispose of them as fast as they came at her. She was indeed very skilled. The guards forced her out into Tsunade's garden.

"I don't have time for this!" She says while weaving one of her sacred jutsu. And as she does, thorns begin to shoot out of her mouth killing every last guard. Just as she begins to leave and continue her search, he arrives. Amaya is caught off guard as her heart skips a beat. With her back towards the white haired warrior, she notices her breathing has changed. The sound of his voice alone was enough to make the girl become weak.

"You're the one who hung those men from that tree didn't you!?"

Amaya, didn't respond. She could hear the hurt in his voice but remained strong.

"What kind of man are you? What do you want with the Hokage?!"

Amaya knew she couldnt say a word or else that would have blown her cover.

She tried to flee but he was too quick. Kakashi grabbed her arm, whipped her around and threw a left punch to the face. Amaya dodged the blow and began to run away again.

"GET BACK HERE!" Kakashi yelled as he began to run after her.

"_I can't keep running_", Amaya thought to herself. "I have to do this or else my family is doomed." She stops in her tracks and faces Kakashi.

The two now at a stand off, ready to go head to head once again. They both charge at each other with their kunai leading the way. Kick for kick and punch for punch, they are both equal in fighting skill and strength. The combat goes on and Amaya weaves her jutsu once more releasing the large deathly sharp thorns which are infused with a poison on each tip. As Kakashi fights to dodge the deadly thorns, two managed to get through, injuring the ninja in his right shoulder and left calf.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH" He screams.

"Now's my chance," Amaya says.

She charges in, ready to give a murderous blow when he looks up and they meet eye to eye. Her pulse quickening and heart racing, her mind takes her to the place where she gave him the kiss and the charm earlier that day. Then suddenly...

"Aaaahh!" She screams. Her breath changing, her mind confused. Amaya grabs her side and feels a tremendous amount of blood rushing out of her. Kakashi had used his Chidori technique and pierced the right side of Amaya's abdomen while she was engulfed in her memories. The two then, both fall to their knees. Both trying to gain the strength needed to get up and either continue to fight or runaway. Neither of them were in any condition to continue fighting.

Amaya looks back at Kakashi and watches him as he struggles to get up. She begins to limp over to help him but she quickly changes her mind and disappears from the horrendous scene. As she leaves, guards arrive at that moment to help Kakashi to the hospital for surgery and healing.

Amaya, groaning and wincing in pain, collapses to the floor or her bedroom. The blood hasn't stopped and she begins to get weaker and weaker. When she weaves another sacred sign she places her hands on the wound and begins to heal herself. Tsunade not only trained Amaya in the art of combat, but she also showed her a thing or two about healing as well. Finally after a few hours, the wound was cleaned up. Amaya ran a hot bath and layed there in the tub. Her entire body was in pain but she couldn't stop thinking about what just happened.

"I couldn't do it." She told herself. "Why did I allow him to get distract me!?" She was frustrated with herself. And now, the mission would have to be delayed as the village has now become aware of who the target was. A new strategy would have to be made and Amaya's late night rendezvous, would have to be on hold...For now. 


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey hey hey! hope you have been enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reading and your comments. They are motivating and very helpful. So here is chapter 4!**

**ENJOY XX**

Chapter 4

Weeks have gone by since the attempted assassination of The Hokage and extreme measures were taken to make sure she was protected.

Kakashi was finally being released from the hospital today. The thorns that he had been hit with were poisonous at the tip. But luckily for him, Amaya was one chakra point off from making him completely paralyzed. Had she done this on purpose? Or could it have just been Kakashi's luck?

During the weeks of Kakashi's recovery, Amaya too recovered from her injuries and had began to think of a new plan to kill Tsunade. Because the villages security had increased due to her first attempt, Amaya has not even seen or heard from Tsunade this entire time.

She sat on the roof of her temporary home, the sun beating on her face and her mind wandering. As it wandered, it always took her back to that day that she first met him. She would remember the time, what she wore, even his scent. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?" She asked herself out loud. She debated back and forth with herself as to whether or not she should wait for Kakashi's release. For some reason, she wanted to know if he was okay. She wanted to see that he was alive and that he would make it. The thought of him laying there struggling for his life actually saddened her. So during those weeks in the middle of the night, Amaya would sneak through the village to get to the hospital. She would sit outside his window watching. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes into hours that she would watch and stare. She didn't know it yet, but she was falling in love.

Amaya slowly opened her eyes from a world of imagination and made her way to the hospital.

"Kakashi sensei, are you sure you want to be released today?" Sakura asked with great concern. "The village has everything under control right now. Tsunade is safe and security has been bumped up drastically. I really think you -"

"Sakura, I'm fine. Thank you. But I can't lay here any longer. Besides, who's going to keep you and Naruto out of trouble?" He says with a warm smile.

"YEA SAKURA! This is Kakashi sensei we're talking about! He's super strong and ready for action again Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted with excitement.

As team 7 was leaving the hospital with Kakashi, there she stood. The sun had been shining on her again like from the last time they met, leaving a beautiful glow surrounding her. Amaya had put on a long satin brown dress that hugged her in all the right places accentuating every curve in her body. Her black hair in waves were down and blowing slightly on her face just like he remembered. You can tell she had put a lot of thought and time into making this moment perfect. She for some reason wanted to be perfect for the moment... for him. She stood there with a bouquet of red roses in her hand as a gift for Kakashi.

"AMAYA!" Naruto called out while running to her. "What are you doing here? Wow that's a pretty dress! Who are those roses for? Is everything okay? Where are you -"

"NARUTO...SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed while punching him in his head.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"FOR BEING AN ANNOYING PEST!" Sakura replied.

"Yea Naruto, you were a bit much" Sai chimed in.

"Sai, you always take her side..."

Kakashi stood there looking from a distance. Staring. Watching. Enjoying every moment of...her. He was breathless. He wondered what she was doing here but didn't care because all that mattered was that she was here. He watched her standing there laughing at the young ninjas as they argued. When suddenly, her eyes met his and time stood still. Everything disappeared and it was just the two of them alone. They were stuck in a world of attraction that could not be denied.

"Kakashi, its good to see you".

It wasn't until she said his name after all these weeks that he realized just how much he missed her.

"Hi Amaya. Its good to see you too."

She thought the way he said her name was so sexy and filled with passion. She's heard him say it before, but now...now it was different. The way his deep tone resonates, leaves her feeling weak. She wants him and she wants him bad.

They both were standing there for what seemed like hours, lost in their own dreams.

"Amaya?...Kakashi sensei? " Sai said. But neither of them responded.

"Uumm maybe we should let them have some time alone" Sakura suggested.

"Yeaaa...and I see the perfect spot to spy on them from!" Naruto said with his sly grin.

"No, we should be respectful Naruto. Come on, lets go get some ramen, my treat!" Sai offered knowing that it was the only thing that could take his mind of his devious plan.

On their slow walk back to Kakashi's place, they couldn't take their eyes off of each other and were walking comfortably hand in hand.

"Thanks again for meeting me at the hospital and for my flowers. They're beautiful just like you." He said.

Amaya blushed as she held his hand tighter.

"You know, during that time I was in the hospital, I held on to that rose charm you gave me when we first met."

Amaya was shocked at hearing that. She never expected him to actually care about the charm let alone keep it. This made her feelings for him even deeper and more real. She was in love with this man.

"I also know that you were visiting me every night too."

"YOU DID!?" Her face turned hot from embarrassment .

"And I appreciated every minute of it."

They had arrived at his home and he had invited her in. He took her on a tour of his tiny but cozy apartment. There were nights when Amaya would be up at late hours of the night wondering what type of man he was. What his house would be like. It was everything she imagined. His disciplinary actions would bleed even into his decor. Everything was perfect. The furniture was in perfect line with each other. The kitchen spotless. It was simple and very neat.

"Would you like some tea" he asked her.

"Please, thank you."

She sipped her tea as he put the roses in some water. She couldn't help but notice him limping back towards her and couldn't ignore the fact that it was her who did it to him. She fought the thought and continued to enjoy her present situation. It all felt too perfect. The last thing she wanted was it to end.

"Are you alright?" She asked

"Yes, and even better now that you're here." He responded. "Amaya, I have to be honest..." his soft eyes looking deeply into hers, had turned stern and serious. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the day we first met. I know we haven't known each other long, but it feels like I have known you forever."

Kakashi reached out and grabbed her hand slowly drawing her close to him. Amaya's hand was slightly shaking, her nerves were getting the best of her. He said exactly what she was thinking. He drew her in closer and closer to the point where they were in a warm embrace. He was holding her body like he was never going to let it go. She gently held onto him caressing his back as she felt every muscle expand and decrease at each breath. It was as if they were the perfect fit. He then held her face in his hand and gazed at her beauty. Her eyes shining off of the reflection of the moon. This wasn't just a chapter from his favorite book anymore, it was the real thing.

"Kiss me" she whispered.

And just then, he pulled down his face mask revealing his full lips and slight roughness of facial hair from not being able to shave while in the hospital. Amaya thought his face was damn near perfect and she wondered why he always covered it up. But she also felt a sense of privilege that something he found to be so private, was something he was willing to share with her. Their lips joined together kissing passionately. They held each other tighter and tighter as their kiss got deeper and deeper. Their tongues intertwined like vines on a vineyard. Their breathing was heavy and hot. He slipped his hand over one of her straps allowing it to fall down her arm and the same to the other leaving the dress to fall to her waist. He began to kiss her neck while holding her breasts in his hands only to then stop to admire this woman he thought to be a goddess. He thought she was perfect. The way he hair was flowing and free. The beauty mark that sat right in the middle of her chest that seemed so strategically placed. And the color of her skin which glowed with such radiance. She watched him as he drew his finger outlining her body slipping down to her rear. As he grabbed it, she moaned in great ecstasy sitting her on top of him. She can feel him pressing into her as their kisses got more intense and more wet. He drew his hand up her thigh and underneath her dress. Her thickness always enticed him and he believed it was a good quality she had that made her more of a woman. He held onto to her large firm buttocks shoving her harder and harder onto to himself letting out moans of pleasure.

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him more, closer, deeper...inside her. Kakashi continued to kiss her passionately down her neck and chest while Amaya decided to pull his shirt off. As she opened her eyes from the utmost bliss she was receiving from his kisses, she gasped. She couldn't move, her body was stiff from fear.

"Amaya, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked with worry.

But she couldn't say another word. She was taken aback by Kakashi's body. It was filled with bruises from the shoulders down. Huge patches that nearly covered his entire being. There were large scars where the thorns had been ripped out of him. He looked as if one touch would send him into complete shock of pain.

"_How is he withstanding all of this? How could I have done this to him_" she thought to herself.

Amaya's eyes began to water at the very sight of him.

"No, no, no don't cry. Its really not as bad as it looks. I'm fine! That guy was a strong opponent. If it weren't for those thorns I wouldn't look this way. But the poison did a little number on me. They got it all out though, so I'm fine! Please don't worry." He said trying to console her.

Tears rolled down her face and his warm hands were there to catch them.

"I'm so sorry" she said.

"I'm so so sorry. It's all my fault" she blurted out as more tears began to fall.

"What are you talking about? How is this your fault?"

"I...I..." She stuttered. And just like that, the thought of her family being tormented and burned alive flashed in her head. The thought of that evil man harming her family shut her up.

"I...should have been there to help you." She couldn't do it. There was no way she could have told him the truth. She thought he would have killed her on the spot. She was, after all, the intruder that broke into their village killing his comrades and almost taking his life. She had a mission and in order to save her family, the mission had to get done. Even if it meant severing ties from the one she fell in love with.

"There's no way you could have known, Amaya" he said reaching for her waist to pull her back into him. But she flinched remembering that she too had a scar from the battle they had just a few weeks ago. If he were to discover it, it would reveal who she really was.

"I need to go" Amaya said abruptly with her back turned to him, pulling her dress up.

"Wait...I don't understand...What's -"

"Goodbye, Kakashi" she said, looking over her shoulder.

"Amaya, wait!" But it was too late, she was gone leaving only her tears behind. _"I don't get it."_ He thought to himself as he sat in his living room pondering on what just happened.

Meanwhile, Amaya sat atop of the large stone face of the 4th Hokage with her face buried in her knees.

"How could I have let that happen!? I got way too caught up and distracted from my mission. How could I have let SOME MAN I barely know take me off track! C'mon Amaya! Get it together. You have one mission and one mission only...save your family!" But she couldn't help it. She couldn't stop thinking of Kakashi's warm touch. How he made her feel so safe and so alive in his arms.

"UUUUUGGGGHHHHH" She let out a loud yell out of confusion and began sobbing again.

"I'm sorry Tsunade. I'm sorry Hidden Leaf. I'm sorry Kakashi. But I must complete my mission no matter what. And this time, I won't be letting anyone stop me." She says and disappears into the night.

**AUTHORS NOTE: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMNNNNNNN IT WAS GETTING HOT HOT HOT! But girl's got some issues she needs to deal with. What you do in this situation? Family first right? Let's see what happens.**


End file.
